


100 Things #15 (BBC Sherlock)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #15 (BBC Sherlock)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit of exercise in style and is written in strictly dialoge format.

“Some days I weep for humanity, John. I mean really, how is it that three people can see the exact thing and yet none of their stories match? Would it be too much to ask for witness with the most basic powers of observation?”

“People react differently to stressful situations or so you've told me.”

“Damn it all! Now is not the time to try to turn my words back against me.”

“When would be a better time? I'd like to put that in my calendar so I don't forget.”

“You are the most infuriating man. Remind me why I put up with you.”

“I keep the fridge full, make sure you eat, and pick up around the flat.”

“Quite true.”

“Plus, I put up with you, which is more than most people do.”

“Right, well, carry on then.”


End file.
